Sport sandals have been developed to enable the user to perform active, athletic activities. Examples of two types of sport sandals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,584,782 and 4,793,075 to Thatcher which incorporate an adjustable toe strap, an adjustable ankle strap, an adjustable heel strap and a lateral strap to retain the sandal on the user's foot.
As sandals have become more widely worn in athletic activities, the demands on the strapping systems have increased and changed depending on the particular use. The comfort and ease of use of a particular sport sandal in conjunction with the intended use of the sport sandal can dictate how the strapping systems are configured. In addition, variations in each individual user's foot require the strapping system to provide maximum adjustability to accommodate a wide range of foot shapes.
In sport sandal strapping systems a problem arises in the comfort of the strap across the instep portion of the foot, particularly in known strapping systems that encircle the ankle. As the foot undergoes a normal walking progression, the angle between the foot and the ankle changes and muscles flex and release. In turn, the distance around the ankle and the instep changes with the flexure and release of the muscles and the change in angle. A strapping system that encircles the ankle can be restrictive of the foot's motion if the strap is taut in the relaxed state, or may be too loose to adequately retain the sandal on the foot if the strap is taut only in a flexed state.
Continuous strap systems are also known which contact the foot in multiple locations. While continuous strapping systems can be easily assembled and can provide adjustability, similar problems with the tension in the strapping system over the wide range of foot movement are common. In addition, in conventional continuous strapping systems, the portions of the strap contacting individual portions of the foot cannot be individually adjusted.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sport sandal strapping system which is intended for use during active, athletic activities that accommodates the foot over a wide range of movement.
There is a further need for a sport sandal strapping system which incorporates a continuous single strap around the ankle and the instep that provides individual, comfortable fits around the ankle and the instep.
Another need is for a continuous strapping system which allows different portions of the strap to be independently adjusted.